Tales of the Undead
|season=1 |number=10 |image=File:Tales of the Undead title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 30, 1988 |teleplay=William Taub Marc Scott Zicree |story=Paul Monette Alfred Sole |director=Lyndon Chubbuck |previous=Root of All Evil |next=Scarecrow }}"Tales of the Undead" is the tenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan witnesses an attack by a character from his favorite comic book. To learn more, Ryan tracks down the comics creator, a bitter man (Ray Walston) with a vendetta against his former business partners. Synopsis Notes *Ray Walston would later go on to play Boothby in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode "The First Duty" and the ''Star Trek: Voyager'' episode "The Fight", and his Species 8472 replicant in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "In the Flesh". Quotes Cursed Antique A comic book that transforms the owner into a killer robot. Villains and Fates Cal and Jay Star, both impaled. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Ray Walston as Jay Star *David Hewlett as Cal *Bob Aarrons as Charlie *Michele George as Mrs. Forbes *Jenn Griffin as Linda *David Clement as Carmine *Anthony Bekenn as Mr. Briggs Episode Crew *Directed by Lyndon Chubbuck *Teleplay by William Taub and Marc Scott Zicree *Story by Paul Monette and Alfred Sole *Produced by J. Miles Dalem, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director *David M. Robertson - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Donald Ayres - Production Secretary *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583336/ Tales of the Undead] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes